


Christmas for Baby Duck

by giraffeofpaper



Category: Let's Go to Prison (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeofpaper/pseuds/giraffeofpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson loves Christmas, and has always wished for a Christmas like those he's seen in movies and on television. Now he has the chance to celebrate Christmas with Barry, and hopes it will be all he has dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Baby Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



Nelson Biederman IV wakes up feeling chilly. He rolls over in his bed and stretches, and turns to face his love, lying in the bed next to him, however he suddenly realizes just why he is so cold - he is in bed alone. Yes, there is snow outside, and he can see it through his window, and yes, his left foot is hanging out of the bed despite the blanket so lovingly draped upon him, but the number one reason for feeling so cold is the fact that he is all alone.  
  
“Barry?” Nelson calls sleepily, sitting up in bed and looking around the room, his sleeping cap drooping over his tired eyes. “Barry, where did you go?” Nelson pulls himself out of his bed, wraps himself in his warm robe, and makes his way down the stairs, still wondering where Barry could have gone. It’s unlike Barry to leave unexpectedly - Barry is a smooth man, a slow man, a man who’s consistent and always there. Barry’s presence is like a warm blanket, both emotionally and in ways of physical warmth, and Nelson loves to have him around. It’s a good thing that he enjoys Barry’s company too, because Barry took to him like a baby duck to the first person it sees, and the fond he held for him would surely never go away, even if it was not reciprocated. There was always something in the way that Barry looked at Nelson, even back in the early days, that screamed a love that Nelson had never seen from anyone else in his life before. In the prison environment it was almost scary, as it was so foreign in a world of hate, violence, and injustice, but soon it began to feel like home.  
  
As Nelson descends the stairs, a heavenly smell reaches his nostrils. The aroma of bacon wafts through the air, paired with pine needles, maple syrup, and… is that peppermint? Along with the smells, comes a welcome sound of clanging in the dishes, and a familiar voice humming along to a Christmas tune. A Christmas tune? Nelson suddenly remembers exactly what the day is, and his steps down the stairs become leaps and bounds, and he hops two, three stairs at a time. “Barry, Barry,” he says excitedly. “It’s Christmas, isn’t it!”  
  
Nelson loves Christmas. It was always weird at his house growing up - lots of presents, not a whole lot of emotions, but he had always secretly watched Christmas specials on television, and had held a desire for that sort of joy that all the people on the screen seemed to have. They had Christmas with hugs, and laughter, and cheesy music, and as a child Nelson had always wanted that. Just the very idea excites him, and as this is his first Christmas with Barry, he hopes that things will finally be different. The kitchen is nearby, and Nelson feels almost as though he’s flown all the way there, for he has moved so quickly. As he enters the room, he sees the man who has captured his love, in all his glory, standing over the stove, wearing a Santa hat and a green and red trimmed apron. He is flipping pancakes, which smell divine, and he looks up and smiles right at Nelson.  
  
“Well, good morning my sweet little Pisces,” he says in his smooth voice. “Now, you just let me flip these pancakes and I’ll come and give you a proper greeting.” He calmly flips the cakes, and turns around to an expectant Nelson, whom he wraps in his arms and squeezes lovingly, before kissing him deeply on the mouth. Nelson feels his body relax in his embrace and he inhales, the aromas of the kitchen filling his nostrils. Barry smells like the freshly cooking food he is preparing, but also he has a sort of manly musk about him that always makes Nelson want to curl up with him forever.“You didn’t wake up too cold, did you? I just wanted to give my little darling a special Christmas surprise.”  
  
“Oh it was fine,” Nelson responds, looking up at Barry with a smile. He’d already forgotten the chill that had greeted his morning toes, as Barry was filling him with such warmth. “Merry Christmas Barry!”  
  
“Merry Christmas, my sweet little Pisces. Now, you just have a seat at the table, and I’ll bring you some food. It’s almost ready.”  
  
Nelson sits down at the table, his mainly bare legs brushing against the smooth wood. He notices that sitting there already is his morning coffee, and this time it is topped with whipped cream and peppermint pieces. “Just a little something special and Christmassy,” Barry says over his shoulder, as he distributes the pancakes and bacon onto two plates and brings them over. “Just the best for you.”  
  
Nelson remembers Christmas breakfasts from his childhood. The food was always delicious, made by the finest chefs, and it was always plentiful. He’d always eaten it with gusto, but it lacked a special taste, the taste of happiness. It reminded him of when he opened all the presents under the tree - there were always dozens, and they were often shiny and expensive, but they never had jazzy romantic Christmas music playing, like on the shows that he’d seen. Kind of made him feel like Christmas was a bit more inconsequential.  
  
It’s funny, because as Barry gently lowers the plates to the table, and sits himself down right across from Nelson where he can stare deeply into his eyes like he often does, Nelson swears he can hear the music playing in that very room.  
  
“You didn’t think I wouldn’t make this Christmas special for you, did you Pisces?”  
  
“No,” Nelson responds. “I..I was kind of hoping you would.”  He stares at his pancakes and smiles, and then looks up at Barry with a grin. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The two dig into their food, and Barry explains that he even got maple syrup from Canada, because he heard that Santa was from up north, and he figured that that would be the most authentic way to celebrate. Nelson laughs, and if this is authenticity, it’s pretty fantastic, because the pancakes are delicious. “These are great!” he exclaims, mouth half-full to Barry. “You know, if they made food like this in prison, no one would ever want to leave.”  
  
“That’s probably why they don’t make food like this in prison,” Barry laughs, a rumbling laugh, and Nelson smiles.  
  
After the food is finished, Nelson and Barry gather around the Christmas tree. There are presents scattered underneath, and Nelson sees that the stocking he had put out the night before has been filled. He glances at it suspiciously.  
  
“I didn’t fill your stocking,” he says slowly to Barry. “I didn’t know we were doing stockings. I’m sorry that I don’t have something for yo—“  
  
Barry cuts him off with a steady gaze and a heart-felt smile. “It’s okay little Pisces. You just open yours and I will love watching you do it. You’ve already given me enough just by being you.”  
  
Nelson smiles as Barry puts his arm around him, and he begins to open the stocking. First he pulls out some chocolate (“Something sweet for my sweetie!”), then some warm socks (“You never wear socks, and I thought your little feet looked chilly.”), and a variety of toiletries, snacks, and little trinkets. Nelson feels the joy of a child at Christmas bubbling up inside him and he can’t contain his excitement.  
  
“Barry,” he says excitedly, “Look at what I got you!” He hands Barry a medium sized square box, wrapped in paper covered in little trees, which Barry warmly opens. As he tears the paper away, and opens the box, he begins to laugh, and he pulls a warm-looking green sweater from the box.  
  
“Do you like it?” Nelson asks hopefully, feeling worried as Barry continues to laugh.  
  
“Yes, yes… I do like it, my little Pisces” Barry chuckles, and reaches for a similarly shaped box with a big red bow and wrapped in rubber duck wrapping paper from under the tree. “And here’s your first present from me.”  
  
Nelson eagerly rips the paper off the box, and opens it up to reveal an identical sweater. He looks startled for a moment, and then begins to laugh as Barry looks at him highly amused. “I guess we just knew what each other would like!” Nelson exclaims, looking at Barry with adoring eyes.  
  
“I guess so. And, hey, if we match then I guess the world will know we’re together, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Barry slips his arm around Nelson, and Nelson looks up at Barry and kisses his cheek from the awkward angle.  
  
“Even though you’re legally my son?” Nelson asks with a chuckle.  
  
“That’s only for legal purposes, and no one ain’t gonna take me away from my little baby duck,” Barry responds, gazing deeply at him. He leans in and kisses Nelson, who is ever so glad to have the love of a man.  
  
“Now, let’s open your other presents,” Barry says, and Nelson frowns.  
  
“I just got you the sweater,” he says. “You don’t need to spoil me like this. I don’t have anything else to give you.”  
  
Barry pulls the bow off one present that is sitting next to him, and gently plops it onto Nelson’s head. “You’re the only present I need, little Pisces,” he tells him.  
  
Nelson can’t help but smile.  
  
After unwrapping a case of wine that Barry made (“and, I used a wine kit for these ones - it’s not even from the toilet!”), and some sexy Bjorn Borg underwear (“it just seemed like something you’d wear!”), Barry and Nelson snuggle up on the couch and slip “It’s a Wonderful Life” into the DVD player. They sip from the wine that Barry made (which, both admit openly, is an improvement from the toilet wine), and just enjoy each others’ company.  
  
“You know,” Nelson says. “I’m kind of glad I went to prison, because otherwise, I never would have met you.”  
  
“You know that I feel the same way,” Barry responds warmly, but suddenly there is a rap on the door. Both groan as they have to get up from their warm, cozy stance to see who it is. As they reach the door, and peep through the peep-hole, Nelson frounds.  
  
“It’s Lyshitski,” he says. “Do we really have to let him in?”  
  
“Remember, little Pisces, we wouldn’t be together if it wasn’t for him. The least we can do is see what he wants. Plus, it’s Christmas. On Christmas, we are supposed to be welcoming.”  
  
Nelson sighs, and opens the door.  
  
“Nelson, Barry!” John Lyshitski says, in a voice that seems almost desperate. “How are you guys?”  
  
“Good,” Nelson says guardedly. “You know, it’s Christmas.”  
  
“Oh, is it?” Lyshitski responds, shrugging his shoulders. “Guess that’s why I felt I had to come over.” He pushes Nelson aside, and makes his way into the house. “So you guys are celebrating today, are you?”  
  
“Yeah, we are,” Barry says, looking Lyshitski over. “It’s going well so far. So, why are you here to see us?”  
  
John tries to make a strong face, and then frowns, and caves. “You know,” he said. “Christmas is an unpleasant time to be alone, and I just wanted to see someone, anyone who would take me, in you know?”  
  
Barry and Nelson look at each other.  
  
“And,” John continues. “I brought pie. And a movie.” He holds up a fairly sad looking pie, as well as the DVD case for ‘The Royal Tenenbaums.’ “Please,” he says, “can I just come in for a few?”  
  
Nelson and Barry look at each other.  
  
“Fine,” Nelson finally says, knowing that’s what Barry would want him to do. “Come on in. It’s Christmas, after all.” Christmas is a time when people are supposed to be accepted, and loved, and he supposes that in this case, maybe a miracle will occur and John will stop being an utter asshole.  
  
John follows Barry and Nelson into their living room, and as they sit down on the couch, he plops himself down right between them. “What’s with that bow, anyway?” he says, looking up at Nelson with a scrunched face. “You look like an idiot.” Barry glances at him, with a look that seems to say, “Watch your back, buddy,” and just that is enough for him to know that he should get up, and move away from the two men, and into one of the armchairs at the side of the room. Nelson smiles, and snuggles into Barry. He doesn’t have to speak to know that Barry is as happy as he is. This is the sort of Christmas that Nelson dreamed of with joy, and laughter, and good food, presents, and companionship. Even with Lyshitski curled up in one of their armchairs looking pathetic, Nelson still feels warm and joyful. This Christmas wasn’t flashy, commercial, or carefully orchestrated, but it was filled with love, joy, and happiness, and that’s what matters.  
  
From across the room suddenly, Lyshitski speaks up. “So, can we watch my movie now?” he asks enthusiastically. “It’s one of my favourites. I totally think that Chas and Eli should get together. That should be a thing.”  
  
Nelson has seen the movie before, and he secretly agrees.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I have a sneaking feeling that you wanted something to the extent of this story! I hope it fits what you wanted!


End file.
